Kingdoms
= Basics of Kingdoms = Kingdoms are like clans in other games. You can get a group of people together and work towards a common goal. They can be a bit expensive to start, and VERY expensive to expand/keep going, but can also increase your income as well. To start a kingdom, you must be on a tile that is level 7 or higher, you must have 125,000 gold, you must not already be in a kingdom, and the tile can not be claimed by any other kingdom. In the future, a "grace zone" may be added around kingdom to prevent new kingdoms from being built adjacent to new ones. Once you claim the initial tile of the kingdom, you are now the king and can add up to 4 other people to your kingdom.You can do this by clicking their name in chat and clicking the invite button on their profile page. The button will only appear if your kingdom is not at maximum capacity. The maximum capacity of a kingdom can be increased by building keeps, each of which add space for one member. The king of a kingdom can adjust their members' ranks from the "Residents" page. Each rank has different permissions, with Dukes being able to kick or invite members, build structures and maintain the kingdom and Barons being able to invite members and maintain the kingdom. Any member may donate to the kingdom from the "Give" page, but only the kingdom's king can withdraw from the kingdom's treasury. Maintenance Kingdoms must pay an maintenance cost of food to prevent their tiles' level from decaying. By default, each tile controlled by your kingdom will increase your maintenance cost by 125 food, per hour. Each kingdom starts with a storage of 15,000 food, which can be expanded by building Silos. Their maintenance can be reduced by building Farms, which do not have any maintenance costs. Maintenance is a big deal, as a kingdom's tiles will lose 1% of their activity level every 30 minutes if the kingdom cannot pay its maintenance costs. If a tile's level falls below 5, then the kingdom will lose that tile and it may be claimed by another kingdom. Potentially, a kingdom could be destroyed entirely through this. To fill a kingdom's food storage, a member of the rank Baron or higher must go to the maintain tab, where they can use fish to fill the food storage. Higher tiers of fish are worth more food than lower tiers, with T1 fish adding 1 food, T2 adding 1.33 food, T3 adding 2 food, T4 adding 4 food, and T5 adding 10 food. At present, there are two kingdom structures which can affect maintenance. *Silos - Each Silo built by a kingdom will increase their food capacity by 10,000. *Farms - Each Farm built by a kingdom will reduce the kingdom's maintenance costs, with diminishing returns. The total reduction can be found with: (1- 0.96 #Farms ). Tax and Donations Kingdoms can set taxes for their residents and visitors. These tax rates can be modified from the "Change Tax" page, and are independent of each other. The tax rate represents the chance for the resources from the tradeskill attempts of people on the kingdom's tiles to be taken and added to the kingdom's treasury. For example, a 20% visitor tax would result in the visitor losing (on average) 1 in every 5 attempts to the kingdom. Only the resources are taxed, with the attempt's experience gain remaining unaffected. Gold from selling and relics from scouting are also taxed. Any member of a kingdom may donate to their kingdom from the "Give" page. Only kings can withdraw from the kingdom's treasury, which is done by inputting a negative amount. Kingdom Quests Your kingdom can also run quests to boost their individual TS res % and res. luck % You start a quest manually in the Kingdom - Quest page. A quest always starts with 2 objectives. The objective is always getting x actions in y tradeskill. The tradeskill required will change daily, and the actions required depends on the kingdom max member limit. You can change the objective manually to only 1 tradeskill, but it will over double the required actions. A list of tradeskills will come up when your quest is complete. You can there pick what tradeskill you want to boost for the next 12 hours. (And thereafter go on a 12 hour cooldown before another boost can get added) You can in the bottom of the kingdom page see all the boosted values for the tradeskill you pick. Building Expansions To build structures, a kingdom must select an adjacent tile from the map on the kingdom page, with a level of 7 or higher, and pay a one-time resource cost. This resource cost will increase exponentially with each building of the same type, and some buildings are restricted to certain types of tiles. (To calculate your later expansions check Shamadruu's calculator here) Silo: Increase your food storage by 10.000 units, allowing your kingdom's food to last longer without being manually refilled. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 1,050 Tier 5 Wood, 1,050 Tier 5 Ore, 1,050 Tier 5 Plant. Locator: For each tradeskill building adjacent to a locator, the kingdom will get a kingdom-wide bonus of 1% to their chance to find resources of that tradeskill's type, and a further 3% spread among all unaffected tradeskills. For example, a locator next to 3 mines and a 3 botanists will give a kingdom-wide bonus of 3% to gathering, and 3% to mining, and 3% spread among fishing, selling, woodcutting, and scouting (0.75% each). This is applied in the same way as Res. Luck. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.35x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 17,500 Tier 1 Ore, 17,500 Tier 1 Plant, 3,150 Tier 4 Plant. Gem Mine: Produces 1 Gem per day, at 00:00 server time. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built - the gem cost increases by 1.35 for each built. Requires: 10 Gems, 200,000 Gold, 17,500 Tier 1 Fish, 12,250 Tier 2 Plant, 7,875 Tier 3 Wood, 3,150 Tier 4 Ore. Billboard: Increase combatant exp and gold by 5%. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 17,500 Tier 1 Wood, 17,500 Tier 1 Ore, 12,250 Tier 2 Wood 7,875 Tier 3 Plant. Lumber camp: Increase Woodcutter yield by 5%. Can only be built on forests. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 12,250 Tier 2 Plant, 1,400 Tier 5 Wood, 1,400 Tier 5 Ore. Mine: Increase miner yield by 5%. Can only be built on rocks. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold 17,500 Tier 1 Wood 3,150 Tier 4 Ore 3,150 Tier 4 Plant Barracks: For each tile of an enemy kingdom adjacent to a barracks, the enemy kingdom's maintenance cost will be increased by 125. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 17,500 Tier 1 Ore, 17,500 Tier 1 Plant, 12,250 Tier 2 Ore, 7,875 Tier 3 Wood. Keep: Increases your kingdom's resident capacity by one. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 17,500 Tier 1 Ore, 7,875 Tier 3 Wood, 7,875 Tier 3 Ore, 1,400 Tier 5 Plant. Fishing Hut: Increase Fishermen yield by 5 %. Can only be built on lakes. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 17,500 Tier 1 Fish, 12,250 Tier 2 Wood, 1,400 Tier 5 Fish. Trade Center: Increases Salesman yield by 5%. Can only be built on cities. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold, 12,250 Tier 2 Plant, 7,875 Tier 3 Ore, 7,875 Tier 3 Fish. Botanist: Increases Gatherer yield by 5%. Can only be built on plains. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold 12,250 Tier 2 Fish 7,875 Tier 3 Wood 1,400 Tier 5 Plant Watchtower: Increases scout exp by 5%. Can only be built on swamps. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold 7,875 Tier 3 Plant 3,150 Tier 4 Wood 3,150 Tier 4 Fish Farm: Reduces kingdom maintenance. Does not have a maintenance cost itself. Total maintenance reduction is .96number of farms. Can only be built on plains or swamps. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold 17,500 Tier 1 Wood 12,250 Tier 2 Plant 3,150 Tier 4 Fish Adv. Guild: Increases the kingdom's expedition level cap by 1. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.35x for each built. Requires: 200,000 Gold 35,000 T1 Wood 15,750 T2 Plant 15,750 T2 Fish 6,300 T4 Wood Inn: Reduces the duration of kingdom members' expeditions. Can be built on any tile. The total effect can be calculated with: (1 - 0.975 x Inns ). Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.35x for each built, except for T4 fish and Gold which increase by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 200,000 Gold 17,500 T1 Plant 12,250 T2 Ore 3,150 T4 Fish Workshop: Reduces the cost of crafting for members by 1%, up to a maximum of 20%. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.35x for each built. Requires: 12,250 T2 Fish 3,150 T4 Fish 3,150 T4 Ore 1,400 T5 Wood Toolshed: Increase resident workload by 15 per toolshed. Can be built on any tile. Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 100,000 Gold 17,500 Tier 1 Fish 12,250 Tier 2 Plant 7,875 Tier 3 Wood 7,875 Tier 3 Plant Academy: Increase residents exp gained while tradeskilling by 2 per academy. Can be built on any tile. Resource and gold cost increases by 1.35x for each built while Relic costs only increase by 1.25x. Requires: 100,000 Gold 350 Relics 17,500 Tier 1 Ore 7,875 Tier 3 Ore 3,150 Tier 4 Fish 1,400 Tier 5 Wood Wharf: A wharf can be built on lakes and it decreases the price of boat upgrades.Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 500,000 Gold 17,500 Tier 1 Wood 17,500 Tier 1 Plant 7,875 Tier 3 Ore 7,875 Tier 3 Fish Town Hall: A Town Hall can be built on cities or plains. it Increases the amount of citizens of residents every day at midnight.Cost increases by 1.25x for each built. Requires: 500,000 Gold 35,000 Tier 1 Ore 35,000 Tier 1 Plant 6,300 Tier 4 Wood 2,800 Tier 5 Plant Challenges Challenges are activated by a King or Dukes every 11.5 hours. That way you can activate them twice a day. They last 3 hours and by hitting "Participate" (or auto-join if you have auto-challenge, from account boosts), you and your kingdom mates generate AP every 5min. AP earnings depends on Current Challenge Focus (Fishing, Gathering, Woodcutting, Mining, Scouting Selling) and if it's your main or not. * Specific Tradeskill AP per 5 min: Tradeskill-of-the-day/25+20 * Global Tradeskill AP per 5 min: TradeskillTotal/137.5+20 (AP requirement to complete challenge : Challenge Level * 2,500 + 5,000) If your kingdom completes challenge, you get CP, which can be used for purchases from Account tab, plus a 30 min Bonus exp, (Bonus exp equals to +2,000 relic exp). If you fail to complete challenge, CP rewards are less and Bonus exp 20 min. You can also empower (up to 5 times) your AP earnings by using gems Razing Kingdoms can raze any tile that they have built on except for the castle which needs to be razed last. Razing will destroy that structure and returning 75% of the resources used to build it. Cannot be used if it would split a kingdom into two unconnected parts. This mechanic is currently slightly bugged, when razing buildings try to avoid creating loops of buildings with nothing built in the center. Breaking these loops can bug out and not allow you to raze a building.